


Three Lilys, One Harry

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cheating, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Slut Shaming, Three Lilys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry has always wanted to hook up with his mum, but never had the courage. Magic helps him out in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Three Lilys, One Harry

Eighteen year old Harry Potter stretched his arms in the air and yawned. Summer after his final year at Hogwarts was very boring thus far for the young man, who was still waiting to try out for several of the top professional quidditch teams. He, like many of his friends, was relaxing and taking it easy for the time being, but sitting still had never sat well with young Harry. He'd always been one for adventure and fun, whether it be pulling off a daring high-level quidditch move or attempting to seduce witches. And with most of the witches from his year (the more attractive ones at least) already taken, his pickings had been slim in that department recently.

"Would you like some eggs, sweetie?"

"Sure, mum," he said absently whilst flipping through a catalogue previewing the upcoming line of quidditch gloves and protective equipment. Then he glanced up and saw his mum bending over in front of the refrigerator, and the catalogue fell to the table forgotten. Even in a rather plain pair of jeans, Lily Potter had one hell of an arse for a 38-year old witch. Hell, she was fitter than a lot of the witches Harry's age! Many of his friends had teased him about wanting to fuck his mum, and while Harry had always laughed it off, secretly he'd agreed with them.

She and his father had divorced years ago, and Harry chose to live with his mum. It being just the two of them living here for years now had only increased Harry's secret desire to shag her, but this was one witch he'd never quite worked up the courage to attempt to act on his lust. That didn't stop him from staring though, or from fantasizing about what it might be like if he actually made a move.

Harry looked up curiously when the telltale pop of apparition could be heard from the nearby sitting room. There was no real cause for concern as the wards around their home would have blocked anyone whose magical signature wasn't keyed in.

Lily stood up and turned around at the sound, which had the regrettable effect of depriving Harry of the opportunity to continue staring at her arse. "Were you expecting company, Harry?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I figured it was for you." She'd never had any boyfriends or even gone on a single date since her divorce, at least not as far as Harry was aware of, but she did get together with Alice Longbottom (quite a sexy MILF in her own right) two or three times a month, and she'd even recently started tutoring Hermione as she prepared to go for a charms mastery after Hogwarts.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone," his mum said. She drew her wand and looked towards the sitting room uncertainly, to which Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that she'd lived through a war and in fact even survived several direct encounters with Voldemort, but that prick was long dead. Peace reigned now, and since the wards had not been breached there was no need for this kind of caution. But when he saw her looking at him expectantly he drew his wand as well. He may have rolled his eyes again as he did it, but his wand was in his hand all the same.

A familiar face walked into the kitchen, looking lost. Harry's eyes widened, and his mum audibly gasped behind him. He couldn't blame her for her obvious shock.

"Who are you?!" she said, and her voice was shaking noticeably. "Why do you look like me?!"

She wasn't wrong, but she also wasn't entirely correct either. The woman standing in front of them was unmistakably Lily Potter, but she didn't have the appearance of the sexy MILF Harry lived with. No, instead she looked exactly as his mum had looked when she was Harry's age. He'd seen pictures of her fresh out of Hogwarts, and the woman standing in front of them right now might as well have walked straight out of those photos.

"I'm Lily Evans," the younger version of his mother said slowly. "Who are _you?_ " She looked and sounded as confused as Harry felt, and that plus the fact that the wards had allowed her in told Harry that she did not have evil intentions. Bill Weasley had put these wards up, and Harry knew the man did excellent work. The explanation, bizarre at it was, seemed obvious: this _was_ Lily Potter, or Lily Evans he supposed, somehow transported here from the past. That was why the wards had allowed her in. Her magical signature would be the same, so it would recognize her and allow her to enter without incident or alert.

"No, _I'm_ Lily Evans," his mum said, sounding frustrated now. "Or I was, I mean. I still go by Lily Potter, even though I'm not married to James anymore, and--"

"No, _I'm_ Lily Evans," the younger version said, shaking her head.

Harry started to lose interest in the conversation. He had a feeling they were going to be arguing over who was in fact the real Lily Evans, or Lily Potter, for some time yet. It was admittedly a pretty interesting development, and he was sure that if Hermione were here she would be offering up all sorts of theories on what had happened, why it had happened and what might happen next as a result of it. But Harry, though intelligent in his own right, frequently found that his brain took a backseat to the little head that sat between his legs. And 'Little Harry' could focus on only one thing:

There were _two_ versions of his sexy mum standing there in front of him. There was twice the Lily Potter/Lily Evans to leer at.

His summer had just gotten much more interesting.

\--

Harry's mum hadn't been thrilled to have this younger version of her stay with them, but the request from her fellow Unspeakables had been pretty clear. It was less of a request and more of a command. A situation like this hadn't popped up in, well, _ever_ , and they wanted to get to the bottom of it. They definitely couldn't afford to let her go out in the general public though, so she was staying with Harry and her older self while the Unspeakables investigated.

As Harry had suspected, this was indeed the real Lily Evans transported from the past; 20 years in the past to be precise. Only there seemed to be little differences between the world Harry knew and the one this Lily had come from. By the time his mum had been her age she’d been on the verge of marrying his father, but this Lily seemed shocked and even a little disgusted at the idea that any version of her would actually marry James Potter.

18 year old Lily had not come here intentionally, which had been obvious based on her surprise upon arriving and seeing them. She'd been conducting some kind of experiment, but it had unexpectedly led to this. Why exactly that had happened, Harry didn't know. Frankly he didn't care either. The Unspeakables could obsess over that all they liked. What mattered to Harry was that he was living with a second Lily.

He'd always wanted to shag his mum, but he'd never been able to make himself act on it. But this younger Lily, who he hadn't spent all his life with and who was the same age as him, was much easier for him to flirt with much like he would have if she was just some witch from Hogwarts whose knickers he wanted to get into. And in a sense this was even true. She _wasn't_ his mother, not really. This Lily had never been pregnant with him; it seemed like she never would be either, based on her feelings towards her world’s James Potter.

And the best thing of all was that she returned his interest. He'd flirted with and shagged enough witches his own age to be able to pretty easily tell when one wanted him, and 18 year old Lily Evans wanted him.

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, and nearly laughed out loud when he saw the young Lily walk into the sitting room in nothing but a tight crop top and a red thong. His mum had remarked more than once on how she was making herself quite at home (the implication being that she was making herself more at home than she should), but this was ridiculous. It was as if she'd forgotten that she lived with an 18 year old male. Or maybe she hadn't forgotten at all and she wanted him to see her like this. In any event, this just made things even easier for him.

"Oh! Harry!" She looked surprised enough when she saw him, so maybe she really hadn't expected to run into him. Or maybe she was just an exceptional actress. "I didn't think you were in today! Didn't you say something about going to look at the new quidditch supplies with your friend, uh, Ronald?"

"No, that's tomorrow," he said, staring at her. "I've got nothing planned for today." He did now though. "My mum is going to be gone for several hours though, so now I can finally act." He got up from his chair and walked towards her slowly, and despite her state of undress she notably did not back away.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. Harry decided to clear up any confusion by slapping her across the arse. She yelped, and her green eyes went wide as she stared at him. " _Harry_?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, don't you?" he said. He left his hand on her arse and gave it a squeeze, and smiled at what he felt. His mother's big arse was lovely to stare at, but her younger self's young, tight bum reminded him more of the girls at Hogwarts. It made him think of purposefully flying right behind Cho Chang in the middle of a quidditch match just to stare at her arse stuffed into her quidditch trousers. It also made him think of losing his virginity with Cho soon thereafter, and squeezing her bum while he did it.

"I'm done with you being a tease," he said. "You think I haven't noticed you deliberately letting me catch a peek of you in next to nothing?" He gave her arse cheek another squeeze to drive his point home. "I'm finally going to give you what you want, and what I want too. Since my mum is gone, I'm going to spend the next several hours fucking you."

Lily's breath caught in her throat as he said that, and while he'd already been quite sure that he was right about her attraction to him and her desire for this, the way her eyes lit up now removed all doubt. As he took her by the hand and led her over until her back hit the wall behind her, she gasped and stared at him with obvious arousal. She did nothing as he brought his hand between her legs and rubbed her through her thong, nor did she object when he yanked the thong to the side so he could touch her bare pussy.

"No more teasing now," he said as he slid a finger inside of her. She groaned, and when he began to wiggle the finger around she grabbed his wrist with both hands, but it wasn't so she could pull him away. Her hands squeezed his wrist as if encouraging him to keep going. "I'm going to fuck you so well, Lily. And not just today. I'm going to fuck you every day from now on." She whined and squirmed against the wall, apparently getting into it even more, and he reacted by adding a second finger to join the first in pumping inside of her.

"I'm going to get you down on your knees and fuck your throat," he promised, moving his fingers faster. "Eventually, after I do it often enough and you get plenty of practice, you'll be able to deepthroat me without gagging." That was a tall order; he hadn't met a girl yet who hadn't gagged around his cock the first several times she tried to go down on it. But young Lily here would become an expert at sucking his cock if he had his way.

"I'm going to stick my dick between these perky tits," he said, and he reached up with his other hand to grope her chest through her crop top, which earned him another groan. "I'll fuck them again and again, and I'll paint both them and your face white with my cum."

It was his experience that most witches, or the witches he was drawn to at least, loved dirty talk like this. The filthier the better, or so it seemed to him. Lily validated this belief with how she moaned in response to his promise to cover her with his cum, in addition to his fingers that continued to work inside of her. He decided that it was time to add more stimulation, and an even bolder promise.

"I'm going to bugger you," he said while drawing out her clit and rubbing across it while continuing to pump two fingers inside of her. "And I won't be gentle about it either. I'm going to fuck your arse so hard that you'll be walking with a limp after I'm done. And once that's done you'll know that you're mine now. You'll be my time traveling slut."

The combination of him telling her all of the different ways he was going to use her, in addition to the tangible pleasure of his fingers pumping her and his thumb on her clit, brought Lily off. She came around his fingers with a scream in the empty house, and she squirted onto the carpet. Harry had the presence of mind to draw his wand and clean the carpet before he dragged her back to his bedroom to spend the next several hours fucking her silly.

\--

"What do you think?" Lily Evans asked, doing a little twirl to let Harry see what she was wearing.

"I think you look like a slut who is ready to get fucked," he said.

She giggled. "You're not wrong."

True to his word, Harry had spent the next several hours that first day fucking Lily in his bedroom, and by the time he was done they'd both known without question that she was indeed his slut. They had spent the last several weeks sneaking around the house and fucking whenever they had a spare moment. Any time his mum was out anywhere, whether it be at work, out shopping, paying a social call to Alice Longbottom or even just stepping outside to tend her garden for a few minutes, Harry and his new slut always made the most of whatever time was available to them.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, in the long run) they made two mistakes today. One was thinking that Lily, the older Lily that is, would be out of the house for several hours that day. She was _supposed_ to have been, to be fair, but her plans had changed and so they were not as alone as they expected to be.

The second mistake was that they neglected to put up a silencing charm. And with how loud they were, that was a mistake that couldn't end in anything other than them getting caught.

\--

Lily returned to her home far earlier than she'd planned. The experiment she'd expected to be working on with Croaker and some of the others today had fallen apart when other duties called. Something about a would-be thief getting his head turned into a baby's; she knew better than to ask for any more details.

Regardless, it resulted in her coming home early. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing though. It felt like she and her son hadn't spent any time together in the past few weeks. She'd been hoping to enjoy some quality time with him this summer, before he inevitably got signed by a top professional quidditch team and moved out of the house to start his own life. But ever since the _other_ Lily--she refused to think of her as a younger version of herself, for multiple reasons--had entered their lives, it felt like she'd been monopolizing all of Harry's time. It filled Lily with jealousy, not least of which because he was _her_ son, and this pretender had no claim to him at all. They might as well have been strangers!

Lily stepped through the front door, walked into the kitchen and was just about to pour herself a glass of water when she heard a loud thump from upstairs. She paused, listening, and then there was another thump. As she listened closer it became more of a rhythmic thumping, and then she heard giggling to go along with it. She didn't know what was going on up there, but it was worth investigating.

She began to head up the stairs, and froze halfway up when she heard a moan.

" _Oh, Harry!_ _Yes!_ "

Her face went red, but not just because her son had a girl in his room. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd ever heard that, and she generally stayed out of his way, beyond a reminder afterwards to put up a silencing charm next time (a lesson he apparently still hadn't taken to heart.) Her son was a grown man now, and she wasn't naive enough to think that she could stop him from having sex, nor would she want to.

The reason that she marched towards his room and flung the door open with every intention of putting a stop to this was that this wasn't just any witch's voice she heard moaning. It was a disturbingly familiar voice, and as much as she still refused to acknowledge the other Lily as a version of herself, this was still a line that could not be crossed. So she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door to her son's bedroom open, fully intending to put a stop to _whatever_ it was that they were up to.

But her words died in her mouth when she opened that door and saw just what waited for her on the other side. She'd had a fairly good idea already, of course; just because she hadn't had anyone on the other side of her bed in the master bedroom for several years now didn't mean she'd forgotten what sex sounded like. And she'd even known who to expect on the other side, because how could she not? The voice that had moaned and encouraged her son was a voice Lily knew very, very well, even if it had gotten a bit deeper over the last twenty years.

Knowing who would be behind that door and seeing it with her own eyes were two different things though. The younger Lily was fucking Harry as expected, but the first thing that really threw his mother off was what she was wearing. She was in an identical copy of the uniform Lily herself had worn at Hogwarts, minus the robes, and even had a Head Girl badge pinned to her white button-up that looked exactly like the one Lily had displayed so proudly in her seventh year. But she'd always kept her uniform pristine and her badge nice and shiny, while this pretender Lily didn't seem nearly as concerned with that. The uniform was stained with cum ( _Harry's_ cum, without a doubt) and even the Head Girl badge had been dirtied by her son's seed. Did this woman have no shame?!

Seeing her in that uniform took Lily back in time two decades, and it made it impossible for her to continue thinking of this witch as not _really_ being a younger version of her. Just as Croaker had declared and continued to remind her, this _was_ her in all the ways that mattered. She'd been sent twenty years into the future, or perhaps across dimensions somehow, but she was Lily Evans. Magic had recognized her as such and dropped her in her home, bypassing the protective wards, and now Lily had no choice but to admit it as well.

And this younger version of her was fucking her son; her Harry. Based on the stains on her shirt and skirt they'd probably been at it for awhile already before she'd returned home, and maybe that's why they were so far gone that they didn't notice or at least react to Lily opening the bedroom door. They were lost in their own little world at the moment, and Lily wasn't a part of it even though this was her home.

They were in his bed and she was riding his cock, and riding it very enthusiastically at that. Lily couldn't remember ever riding a wizard with such passion; she couldn't recall ever driving her hips down with such force that her arse smacked against his thighs quite like the younger Lily's did with every drop on Harry's dick. But Lily had only ever slept with one man, and James had never liked her being on top. It seemed that his son was a bit more adventurous.

"Yes, Harry, yes!" the younger Lily moaned. "Cum inside me! Cum in your slut! Knock me up!"

Lily's hand covered her mouth in her shock at hearing those words come out of her younger self's mouth. Fucking him was one thing, and even calling herself his slut could be excused as playing a role and talking dirty in the heat of the moment, however wrong this was. But encouraging him to cum inside of her, and knock her up? They might be the same age, but she was still the woman who would eventually become his mother. Well, sort of. She hadn't actually taken the place of his mother; she was right here watching all of this, after all. Time travel and potential dimension crossing was confusing, which was one of the reasons the Unspeakables were so interested in 18-year old Lily. But still--there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed, no matter how tempting they might seem.

The shock of it all kept Lily silent, and that meant she watched as Harry reached under the younger Lily's skirt, grabbed her arse and held her down on him. "Here it comes, slut," he said. "I'm gonna cum inside of you again. Hopefully this time it'll do the job and knock you up."

Lily could only shake her head as Harry grunted and jerked, obviously releasing inside of her younger self. 18-year old Lily Evans was getting filled by her son's seed, and unless she was actually protected and pretending there was a risk was just some sort of twisted kink of theirs, she might very well be getting knocked up right in front of her older self's eyes. It was unbelievable, unacceptable, twisted and taboo and wrong, but Lily couldn't look away, nor could she make herself speak up to try and stop it. It seemed highly questionable that they would have listened to her even if she had.

The surprises kept mounting even after Harry rolled the younger Lily off of him. That wasn't an end to the madness, but instead was only the beginning. While his mother watched in utter astonishment, Harry picked up the younger Lily's wand and stuck it up her arse. The young redhead just moaned, so obviously she didn't object to it.

"You know what to do next," Harry said as he got down on his hands and knees on the bed in front of the other Lily. His mum had no clue what he might have expected her to do from this position, but she got her answer soon enough. The dimension-hopper got into position on all fours behind him, spread his arse cheeks and planted her face firmly between them.

Lily closed her eyes for several moments, hoping that when she opened them again this scene would not be taking place. There was no way it could be real! Twenty years apart or not, this was still her in some form, and there was no way in hell she would ever stick her tongue in anyone's arse, never mind that of her own son! But when she opened them again, it was to the same forbidden sight. This younger version of her really was licking Harry's arse. And it hadn't taken any real coaxing to get her to do it. He hadn't even needed to tell her; she'd just done it. This was probably something she did for him routinely. Lily didn't know how any version of her could have come to this, but it was reality.

"I wonder if my mum was really this much of a slut when she was your age," Harry said.

The younger Lily didn't respond as she was too busy with her head between his cheeks, but his likely rhetorical question did serve to break his mother out of her shock. Her lips curled in disgust and her fists clenched in anger, and at last she stepped into the bedroom itself so she could do what she came up here to do.

"I most certainly wasn't, young man," she said, pulling out the cold voice she only used when Harry had done something to earn himself a serious scolding. If fucking the younger, time-displaced version of her didn't qualify, insinuating that his mother had been enough of a slut at any point in her life to lick other people's arses definitely did. "And I don't know what you think you're doing, but so long as you live in _my_ house you are not going to have any tongues in your arse--at least not any tongues that answer to the name Lily!"

\--

Lily Potter could be quite intimidating when she was angry, and Harry had rarely seen her as worked up as she was right now, at least not since she and his father had gotten their divorce finalized. But Harry didn't quail in fear as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern talking to now. He'd been emboldened by how easily he'd claimed her younger self and made her into his slut. It had given him the courage to finally pursue what he really wanted. If he could break one Lily, why not another?

Her ranting became less focused as he got up off of the bed, grabbing the younger Lily by the hand and pulling her along with him. "What do you think you're doing?!" his mum asked. "Put some clothes on before you get any closer to me, Harry!" That's what she said, but Harry didn't miss how her eyes kept drifting between his face and his groin. He wasn't surprised, and not just because another version of her had already proven her attraction to him. His mum had been dealing with years of no sexual gratification other than what she could give to herself, and now there was a big, hard cock bobbing in front of her and getting closer with every step that he took. Why shouldn't her morals take a hit when something like that was tempting her?

"Please, mum," he scoffed. "You think I'm buying this offended act? You didn't come up here because you're angry; you came because you're jealous. You want in on this, just like your 18 year old self did. You could stand to be more like her, you know. She gives in so easily, and because of that she got what she wanted within weeks of getting here."

"Don't compare me to that _slut!_ " his mum hissed. "I would never do any of the things she just did!" Even as they spoke, the younger Lily got down on her knees on the carpet behind Harry and picked up where she'd left off, rimming him in the middle of the conversation without him giving her any indication. Seeing her do it caused his mum to falter for a moment, but she did her best to shake it off. "A-And I know right from wrong! I know better than to want to fuck my own son!"

"Oh really? Is that why you keep glancing down at my dick every ten seconds?" Harry countered. His mum's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being called out, but Harry wasn't letting her off the hook now. "Keep playing dumb all you want to, but I know the truth. Young Lily here has shown me what she's really like, and you're the same. You're every bit the slut she is, but you just haven't ever had the opportunity to show it." Harry reached out and grabbed his mother by the hair. She gasped, but she didn't try to shake him off. "It's time to change that. Now it's your turn to get fucked, just like you secretly want."

He truly believed that she did want this; the behavior of her younger self had convinced him of it, and the way she couldn't seem to resist staring at his cock only reinforced his belief. "Get down on your knees," he barked. He watched for several moments as his mother stood there motionless, mouth hanging open in shock. This was the moment of truth. If he was right, if she was lonely and horny and as big of a slut as her younger self had led him to believe she was, this should be enough to make her break and give in. But if twenty years of ignorance and denial had hardened her to the point that she refused to acknowledge what she really wanted even when pressed, this might all go to hell at this moment. This was the turning point, one way or the other.

Lily Potter made her choice. She didn't say anything, but she dropped to her knees in front of him without him needing to physically force her to do so. He smiled victoriously. Seeing his mother on her knees in front of him was a fantasy he'd had a wank to more than once over the years. And even though he'd been having plenty of fun with her younger self there was still something special about seeing the very same Lily who had raised him down on her knees and prepared to be claimed by him.

Harry knew where to go from here. He reached behind his body, grabbed the younger Lily by her long red hair and pulled her away from his arse. Fun as it was to have her rim him, she had other duties to attend to now. He was going to give his mother a crash course on how things were going to be from now on, and her younger self was going to help him. "Come around to the front," he said. Young Lily scrambled around to the other side of his body, wedging herself between his legs and his kneeling mother and staring up at him. "Now snog my mother."

"What--" his mum said, but she was immediately cut off by her younger self. 18 year old Lily did not feel any of the reluctance about this command as the elder did, and she acted swiftly. She wrapped her arms around the older Lily's neck and kissed her firmly. Harry stood and watched, equal parts amused and aroused by the display. The younger Lily was perfectly happy to kiss her older self on his orders, and she was thoroughly dominating the kiss. His mum didn't seem to be much of an active participant, but she didn't push her 18 year old doppleganger away either. She was probably still confused by what she was feeling and how she was supposed to react to all of this, but it didn't make her try and put a stop to it. Her reason was crumbling, and crumbling quickly.

While merely watching the two Lilys snog provided plenty of entertainment for a few minutes, Harry wanted more soon enough. He stepped beside them, held them both by the hair to pull their heads back slightly, and wedged his cock in between their snogging session. "Let's find out which Lily is better with her mouth," he said. "I want both of you licking and sucking my cock at the same time."

His mum looked up at him indecisively, but the younger Lily got straight to work. She licked around the head of his cock and then slid her lips down, smooching his shaft with eager, slutty devotion. By the time she went back up and took the tip of his dick between her lips, Harry made eye contact with his obviously conflicted mother.

"What's it gonna be, mum?" he asked. "Are you going to let her win without even putting up a fight? I was already pretty sure that the younger Lily would be a better fuck than you are, but I expected you to at least try and convince me otherwise."

This triggered his mother's competitive spirit, just as he'd expected it to. There might still be part of her that was trying to insist that she should not even think about sucking her own son's cock, but there was also the horny neglected divorced woman who'd gone years without a real live cock, and now it was joined by the Lily Potter who hated to lose or be thought of as second best in anything. She wouldn't let her younger self win by default.

Having one Lily suck his cock had been a pleasure he'd grown very used to over the weeks since he'd made the time/dimension traveler into his slut, but a second Lily joining in was an even greater thrill. There were two tongues licking at the head of his cock now, and two sets of lips kissing up and down his shaft. When the younger Lily bobbed her head on his cock, the elder kissed and licked at whatever wasn't presently inside of her mouth. When it was his mum's turn to practice sucking him off (something she did moderately well, but was definitely rusty at; plenty of practice was in order), her younger and more daring self licked, kissed and sucked on his balls.

"Did you see that, mum?" he asked when they went to switch positions again. "See how my young slut worshipped my balls?"

"Of course I did," she snapped. "I've never seen anything more slutty. Well, aside from when she was licking your arse I suppose. She really is a dirty little thing, isn't she?"

"I am!" the younger Lily said with a giggle. She didn't think of being called dirty or a slut as a bad thing or an insult. She viewed it as a compliment, because that's how Harry had taught her to think about it. Eventually his mum would get to that point as well. He would teach her that being his slut wasn't a bad thing but instead a point of pride.

"She is," he agreed. "And that's what it takes to be the best. I've fucked young Lily's throat until she got over her gag reflex, I've buggered her so hard she couldn't even sit down comfortably the next day, I've spanked her tight little arse red more times than I can count, and I've had her rim me so many times that it's second nature to her now. That's what you're up against, mum. If you want to have any hope of beating her, you can't be afraid to get a little dirty yourself."

His mother glared at him, but he saw how his words affected her soon enough. When young Lily took his cock back into her mouth and started giving him the corkscrew treatment with her lips, his mum dipped her head lower than before and lapped at his balls with her tongue. It was obvious from how tentative she was that this wasn't something she'd ever done before, but in a way that made it even more pleasant for Harry. The skill would come with time and practice, but for now he would enjoy knowing that his balls were the first she'd ever licked.

The two Lilys continued to worship his cock and his balls with their mouths, and aside from the fact that two heads (or mouths, or tongues, whatever) were better than one, it also seemed like the younger Lily served as a constant motivation for his mum to step up her game so she wouldn't be overshadowed. She got more into it as time went on, sucking him down a little more easily and licking at and sucking on his balls with less self-doubt. She did still gag and choke the few times she got more daring and tried to take his cock into her throat, but that was to be expected. Even the best had that problem; they would cure her of that eventually.

Their combined efforts served to get Harry off, and when he felt it coming he decided he wanted to finish inside of his mum's mouth. His cock was already in position to do so, and he grabbed the back of her head with both hands to hold her in place and give her no choice but to swallow his entire load down. He heard her gulp as she struggled to keep up with the steady flow of semen, but he kept his cock inside of her mouth and did not release her until he'd finished cumming.

She gasped for breath when he finally let her pull back, and there was a little string of cum sticking to her lips that made him smile. It also got him even more excited for what was still to come, not that he'd needed much more encouragement there anyway.

"Are you ready to get fucked now, mum?" he asked. "Ready to get the dick you've needed for years?"

\--

Lily Potter knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't have sucked her son's cock, she shouldn't have swallowed his cum, she shouldn't have allowed him to strip her and she shouldn't be on her hands and knees on his bed while he lined his cock up and prepared to fuck her. But here she was. Whether the blame belonged to the years of celibacy she'd endured since her divorce, her son's wickedness and the fear that he wouldn't be such a prominent presence in her life now that he was an adult, or the depravity of that younger, shameless version of her, she was here.

Harry pushed his hips forward and his cock entered her, and Lily closed her eyes and forced herself not to moan out loud. Fuck, she'd gone way too long without an actual dick inside of her! She'd gotten very creative in her masturbation sessions, and she owned a wide variety of sex toys both muggle and magical, but there was really no replacement for a true flesh and blood cock. And Harry's was _big_. He was both longer and thicker than his father, and felt far better inside of her than any toy ever had. Setting aside all of the reasons why she shouldn't be doing this, the physical excitement that came from having a dick entering her again after years without was impossible to ignore or deny.

"You feel pretty good, mum," Harry said as he put his hands on her hips and pushed deeper into her. "I'm going to have fun fucking you." They were words no son should ever say to his mother, but they'd already broken all reasonable expectations of their familial relationship somewhere between her dropping to her knees and joining the other Lily in sucking his cock. Feeling him push into her and then pull back, establishing an initial rhythm, brought back old feelings in Lily. It reminded her of days gone by; back when she'd had actually had sex regularly, only this time felt much better than back then.

"This is going to be fun," her son said as he started to pick up speed and fuck her harder. "I've wanted to do this for years, and I'm happy to finally do it." That could have almost been sweet if, well, he wasn't her son. "Even though I've got the younger Lily now, and her tits are perkier and her arse is firmer than yours, I'll still fuck you just as hard as I do her."

"Excuse me?!" she hissed. Who did this little shit think he was, saying something like that to her while fucking her?! "Did you learn your manners from your father, Harry _James?!_ "

"Don't compare me to him," Harry said as he gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. "I'm still fucking you hard, aren't I?" He gave her a smack across the arse, and Lily whined. Her anger was fading fast in the face of such pleasure, and the more he thrust into her, the more that she forgot about everything else.

"It's not fair for my slut to have to sit and watch, so you're going to take care of her," Harry said with a slap across her arse. "Come over here and spread your legs so my mother can practice her oral skills. I bet she and Alice Longbottom have had plenty of chances to perfect their technique on each other."

It wasn't true; she and Alice had never done anything remotely sexual. Lily had never done _anything_ sexual with another woman, and yet the younger version of herself got down on her back in front of her and spread her legs. Lily shook her head, but Harry stopped thrusting. She whined and tried to rock her hips back against him, but he grabbed her hips and held her still.

"If you don't start going down on her in the next ten seconds, I'm going to pull out," Harry promised. "I'll give all my attention to my good slut who does what she's told, and you can sit back and finger yourself while you watch."

Lily shook her head again, but she knew that Harry was not making an idle threat. She had no doubt that if she did not do as he demanded and start eating out the 18 year old Lily, he would indeed pull out of her and make her watch while he spent the rest of the night with the obedient younger woman. However reluctant Lily might have been, she knew she couldn't turn back now. After having gone so long without sex, she needed it at all costs and would do whatever it took to get it, even if that meant putting her face between her younger self's legs and using her tongue as best she could. While she'd never done this herself, she thought about how she might like to be licked and did her best to replicate it. Young Lily seemed to enjoy the circular motions of her tongue across her pussy judging by her moans and the way she grabbed at her hair, so she settled in and kept repeating it.

"Much better," Harry said. "I'm glad to see that you know how to follow directions after all. There might be hope for you, even if the younger version of you is a better fuck."

She whimpered into the other Lily's pussy, distraught that he still thought she wasn't as good as her younger counterpart. She probably shouldn't have been as affected by that as she was, but she couldn't help herself. She'd always hated to be considered second best in anything, and aside from that there was always the chance that he would decide she just wasn't good enough to be worth his time. Son or not, losing out on this cock was a frightening prospect for a woman who had endured years of sexual solitude until today.

"But don't worry; I'm still going to keep fucking you hard even if she's better," he continued. "There's no shame in not quite stacking up to a version of yourself that's twenty years younger than you are. You're still hot as hell, and you'll make a great fucktoy too."

Just as his previous comment shouldn't have gotten her so dejected, she shouldn't have felt such relief or even happiness at what he said now. This was nothing to be proud about. But it was still there, whether it should be or not. Lily felt like she was being dragged even further down into this pit of lust and depravity, and she was beginning to doubt that there would ever be any escape from it. 

It all got even more insane when the younger Lily grabbed her head and started pushing down on it. She didn't understand what the young slut had in mind; wasn't she doing her best with her tongue? But she spoke up and revealed what she wanted from her. "Lick my arse, old me."

"No," Lily said, shaking her head. That was a step too far, even among the insanity she'd already participated in today.

A sharp smack of Harry's hand across her arse made her yelp, but more out of pleasure than any stinging pain. "Remember what I said earlier?" he said. "You can't be afraid to get a little dirty if you're going to be my slut, and if you're going to keep getting fucked like this." Lily shook her head again, still not willing to lower herself to this, and Harry's hips stopped moving just like they had before. "Same deal as before. You can either do as the younger Lily asked and lick her arse, or I can stop fucking you and use my dick to take care of a slut who actually deserves it. I won't stop you either way."

Once again Lily was faced with a decision. She still believed every word that he said; if she didn't start licking the younger Lily's bum, her son would stop fucking her. She shouldn't want any part of _either_ of those activities, but she was way too far gone now to deny the hold he had on her. They were only midway through one fuck and she was already addicted. As humiliating as it was, she had to face up to the fact that she truly would do anything if it meant Harry kept fucking her like this, even if that included sticking her tongue in another woman's arse.

She'd never gone down on another woman before today, and it went without saying that her tongue had never been near anyone's arse before either. It wasn't something she'd ever given any thought to either, so this was one activity in which she was truly uncertain of what to do. She just pressed her face in close, used her hands to spread her cheeks and stuck her tongue in, hoping that it would come to her.

The other Lily moaned and ran her hand through her hair, so maybe she was onto something. She wiggled her tongue around and dared to push it in a bit deeper, and that got an even bigger reaction. Her tongue moved more confidently now, and between the other Lily's moans and Harry's cock continuing to pound into her, Lily got over her hesitation and shame and lost herself to the heat and the pleasure.

"That's a good slut," Harry said. "Get in there and lick her arse. Show her that you're not afraid to get dirty." His hand massaged across her arse for a minute before he returned his full focus to fucking her. It felt like he was using the force of his hips as a reward, because the sex got harder and better than ever from that point on. If she hadn't been licking the other Lily's arse she probably would have moaned.

Young Lily had no such problem. "Oh _yes!_ " she shouted. Lily only got that as a warning before the time traveler began to squirt all over her face. Lily could feel it mixing in with her mascara and making an absolute mess of her face, but she didn't hate it. Even with her face smeared with the other Lily's cum and with her tongue in her bum, she was still excited. She realized that she probably liked all of this a little too much, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Harry had been fucking her steadily the entire time, driving his hips into her and giving her a harder, better shag than she'd ever had before. Watching the other Lily cum all over her face had apparently been the tipping point for him, because it couldn't have been more than a minute or two later when he spoke up.

"You saw me cum inside of my young slut, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said quietly, now able to respond since the other Lily had scooted back to recover from her orgasm.

"We weren't just playing a game. She's not protected, and with any luck I really did knock her up earlier," he said. She gasped, but the real surprise hadn't even been delivered yet. "I'm going to cum in you too. Hopefully I'll knock both of you up soon; maybe even tonight."

He might very well succeed, because Lily hadn't taken a birth control potion in years. There had been no need since she hadn't taken a lover since her divorce, but now it might come back to bite her. She was vulnerable during this unexpected sexual encounter with her own son, and something deep in her bones told her that if he came inside of her right now he really would knock her up. If she were exercising even a slight bit of caution or common sense, this would have been where she spoke up and put a stop to this before it was too late.

But Lily was too far gone to even think about doing that now. Harry gave her a few more thrusts before he squeezed her hips tighter and began to cum inside of her, and Lily did not respond with dismay or anger. She responded by shuddering, moaning and cumming all over his cock. It wasn't just the first orgasm she'd been given by a lover in years; it was the biggest climax of her life. She'd just been fucked by her son, and he'd cum inside of her with the specific stated intention of knocking her up, and with all of that happening she experienced the greatest pleasure of her 38 years of existence. Lily knew without question now that there wasn't any coming back from this. She was gone; she was his. She really had become his slut and his fucktoy, and she no longer had the ability, the sense or the desire to be upset about that.

"Have you ever been buggered before, mum?" Harry asked a few moments after pulling out. "I'm betting you never have."

"No," she said, shaking her head. James had never asked, and she'd never offered.

"Time to change that," he said, nodding at her. She just nodded back. She'd never had anal sex before and until today had never expected it to even be a possibility, but it made perfect sense to her now. Of course Harry was going to fuck her arse. She was his slut, after all.

But before he could actually line himself up to make good on his promise and give her the first buggering of her life, fate decided to throw one more bludger their way. They heard a pop from just outside the bedroom, and their eyes locked. Even 18 year old Lily looked in the direction of the sound curiously.

"Well, let's go see what surprise magic has for us this time, shall we?" Harry said, getting up off of the bed to go and investigate. But he didn't need to go far, because the newest arrival had been deposited right outside of his bedroom door, like a present left on his doorstep by magic itself.

\--

Even Harry couldn't believe this.

What was better than two Lilys to fuck? How about a third?

All three Lilys were in the bedroom now. His mum, 38 year old Lily Potter who had a body that could rival many of the witches he'd just finished his 7th year at Hogwarts with, was still naked and merely shaking her head, though she didn't look as angry or even surprised as she had before. Now she just looked resigned.

18 year old Lily Evans, the flirty young thing who had become his slut so eagerly and had given him the courage to finally claim his mother, still wore the cum-stained Hogwarts uniform she'd been in before his mum walked in on them. She looked back and forth between Harry and the new arrival, but she didn't seem jealous of the fact that he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She seemed like she wanted to join in.

And then there was 28 year old Lily Potter, who had been spat out into their home minutes ago. Harry didn't understand what was happening or why magic was doing this, and he didn't give a damn. Let the Unspeakables worry about that nonsense. Harry was far too busy preparing to make the most of this absurd scenario.

As soon as he'd seen this third Lily standing just outside of his bedroom and looking very confused, he'd known he had to claim her. He didn’t know how old she was yet as they hadn’t gotten that far into the introductions, but it wasn’t difficult to reason that her age was somewhere in between the other two. Her body was an obvious giveaway. While his mum was an incredibly sexy woman for her age, and 18 year old Lily had the tight, perky body and playful personality of a recent Hogwarts student, this new Lily landed right in the middle of both of them, combining the best elements of his mother's mature beauty and young Lily's youthful perkiness into one intoxicating package. As sexy as both of the other Lilys were, this new arrival was the sexiest of them all. He didn't even think about playing it slow with her; he had to have her, and he had to have her _now_.

Her eyes had widened with what might have been recognition when he approached her, but he didn’t care. She even used his name, Harry, before a word of explanation had been given, but that didn’t stop him either. He found her shockingly easy to bring around; all it took was a few demeaning words, a few promises of how hard he was going to fuck her, and she did not resist as he groped her tits through her tight shirt and spanked her trouser-clad arse.

Before Harry could even start to take her clothes off or get her into his bed, she acted for him. She pulled her trousers off and then slid her thong down, exposing her bare arse to him. “Stick it in my arse,” she said, and Harry could only shake his head in amusement. He’d promised to bugger her, and now she was offering herself up to him. It was just what he needed after being cut off right as he was about to bugger his mum, but he couldn’t help taunting the newcomer along the way.

“You’re something else,” he said as he got her down on the bed, cast a quick cleaning and lubrication charm and began to push his cock into her bum. “I thought 18 year old Lily was a slut who gave it up quickly, but you’re the fastest yet. What, did you divorce dad even earlier than my actual mum did, and you need cock desperately? Or did you come from some dimension where you never married James in the first place?” 

“No,” she said, before moaning as he slid inside of her arse. “No, James and I are still married.”

That gave him pause. “You’re married to him still?” He wondered how closely her world resembled his own. “And do you have any children?”

“Yes. We have Harry. He’s ten.”

Now Harry had to laugh. “So you’re still happily married to James Potter—well, you’re married to him at least, happily or not—and you have a ten year old son? But you’re still here, offering your arse up for me to fuck?”

A nod was all the response that he got, because she was too busy moaning as he pulled his hips back and began to fuck her arse for real. Harry made up his mind then and there that he was going to teach her a lesson for giving in so easily.

“You’re without doubt the biggest slut of them all, and the biggest I’ve ever met,” he said. She groaned, but she didn’t disagree with him. He put his hands on her hips and started to hammer into her. While he’d been looking forward to buggering his mother quite hard, he took a much harsher approach to this new, even sluttier Lily, the Lily who was apparently so horny that she was willing to offer herself up to be buggered within moments even though she had a husband and son waiting for her back at home in her own dimension, assuming there was some way for her to actually return to them.

Harry fucked this new, sexy, slutty Lily’s arse harder than he’d ever fucked anyone’s arse before. He could hear even her 18 year old counterpart, who had been subjected to plenty of rough anal sex from him, gasping and making stunned noises as she watched him hammer into his newest slut. He wouldn’t have dreamed of using anyone this roughly until now, but this Lily not only took it, she _loved it._ She moaned through every massive thrust and gasped every time his hand smacked her bum.

When her body seized up and she began to squirt onto the bed below her, he grabbed her long red hair and yanked her head back. “Listen to you moan,” he said. “Cumming from getting your arse fucked by a version of your own son. What a slut.”

She groaned but said nothing, and he continued to fuck her arse while holding her head back. A few minutes later she squealed in a second orgasm, but he didn’t stop there. Harry was determined to fuck her until she was completely broken. He turned his head somewhere around the third orgasm and saw the other two Lilys at the side of the bed. His mum and her 18 year old counterpart were apparently so turned on and awed by what they’d seen that they’d begun to snog, and their hands were hard at work between the other’s legs.

“I’m going to make you an offer,” he said as he pulled his cock out of 28 year old Lily’s bum. She groaned senselessly and flopped down onto her face on the bed. “You can either go work day and night with the Unspeakables and see if there’s some way for you to return to your own dimension, to your husband and your son. Or you can give up on that old world and that old life altogether and be my sex toy from now on. What’s it going to be?”

She didn’t say anything; maybe she _couldn’t_ say anything. But she shakily pushed herself back up onto her hands and knees, making it obvious that she wanted more of this. That wasn’t good enough for him though. He wanted her to voice her submission, if she was still capable of speech. “Beg me to stick my cock inside of you. Beg me to knock you up and make you mine for real.”

“Do it,” she said. Her voice was hoarse from screaming in pleasure, but there was still a strange sort of intensity to it. “Fuck me. Knock me up.”

“I’d love to,” he said. He pulled her into his lap and lowered her onto his cock, holding her by her well-fucked arse as he fucked her cunt. Lily moaned weakly as he rocked her on his cock, but even if she wasn’t capable of expressing herself with her voice anymore, he could still see how she felt. There was a dopey little smile on her face as he fucked her, and Harry squeezed her arse tighter and slammed his hips up into her faster.

He’d already succeeded in breaking her and making her his, and had even gotten her to renounce her old life and pledge to stay here and remain here to be fucked by him for good, but that didn’t mean he was going to take it easy on her now. He wanted to drive his claiming of her home, and that meant making this first fuck as memorable as it could possibly be. After all, this could be the moment where he knocked her up.

“Here it comes, Lily,” he said. “You’re about to become a mum. Well, again, I guess.” She just moaned and smiled at him, all thoughts of her old life, her old husband and the other Harry fled from her mind. Even as he held her down on his cock and began to cum inside of her, she just smiled and moaned. He shot a healthy load inside of her, and with any luck it would do the job. Hopefully he would have not one, not two but three Lilys pregnant before long.

\--

Even after cumming inside of the 28 year old Lily, Harry still felt there was unfinished business to be handled. That was why, after a few slaps to her arse, he’d ordered his mum to start rimming him. She’d done so without any argument, showing that she’d given up and given in now. She’d demeaned the 18 year old Lily for doing this very thing earlier, but now she did so herself without hesitation.

Just to really drive it home and replicate the scene that his mum had walked in on earlier that very day, Harry took his mum’s wand, made it vibrate and stuck it in her arse while she rimmed him. Now she could never pretend she was better than the younger Lily—either of them, for that matter—and never act like she wasn’t just as big a slut.

The other two Lilys didn’t get to sit back and rest just because his mum was busy with her tongue in his arse though. While she was rimming him, he grabbed the two younger Lilys and put them in position so they were both in easy range for him to facefuck. He alternated between them, pulling young 18 year old Lily’s head into his lap and forcing his cock down her throat for a few minutes before releasing her, letting her pull back and catch her breath while he used the version of her that had willingly given up on any possibility of returning to her own time, her own life and her own family just so she could stay here and get fucked by him. 

“You’re my little 18 year old slut,” he said as he went back to fucking the face of the youngest Lily. “None of the boys from your Hogwarts could have ever given you the kind of fuck what you need. That’s why magic sent you here to my world, to be my whore.” She’d been well-trained by now; she took his cock down her throat with ease and there wasn’t even a hint of gagging or choking even as he tightened his hands on her hair and held her down. He was very happy with the progress he’d made with her, and she could oddly serve as an example for her older but less-experienced Lilys. 

“And you,” he said, chuckling as the 28-year old Lily eagerly slid her lips down his cock as her turn came around again. “You’re the biggest slut out of all three.” He wasn’t just saying that. “18 year old Lily didn’t have anything to be attached to in her world, and my mum wised up and broke up with my dad years ago. She even still has a relationship with her son.” Most mother/son relationships did not include the mother having her tongue up the son’s arse, but Harry was pleased with this new twist to their relationship and he felt confident that his mum was too. “But you? You left your husband and your son behind, willingly or not. Maybe it wasn’t your choice to leave, but it _is_ your choice to stay. And you don’t even feel a slight bit of guilt about that, do you? You’re happy to throw everything else away, stay here and be my slut.”

The 28 year old Lily would have been thrilled to keep her lips firmly wrapped around his cock until he came down her throat, but that wasn’t what Harry wanted. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back when it became obvious that she wasn’t letting go on her own, and he had her and the 18 year old Lily press their faces together so he could spray them both with his cum. He moved back and forth, getting plenty of cum on both of their faces before he was done.

“Now kiss,” he said once he’d finished cumming. Within seconds the two younger Lilys turned to each other and began to kiss on the lips. They were both already messy with his cum, and became even more so as it smeared around with their cheeks touching while they kissed. Harry watched the messy display, felt his mum continue to rim him, and nodded in satisfaction.

“Neither of you will be going home anytime soon,” he said, though in his head ‘anytime soon’ meant ‘ever.’ “It’s a good thing this house is so big. Though I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway, since we’re all going to be sharing one bedroom.”


End file.
